powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenith
The power to 'ascend to the maximum stage of power. '''A variation of Absolute Condition and Ultimate Invincibility. The highest form of Superpower Evolution. Also Called *Maximum Level *Ultimate Stage Capabilities Users of this power are able to evolve their powers and abiliities to the highest level allowing them to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The user also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. Applications *Absolute Condition *Divine Combat *Energy Manipulation *God Mode *Higher Consciousness *Indomitable Will *Inner Power *Power Infusion *Powered Form *Reactive Adaptation *Self Transcendence *Superpower Evolution *Transformation Variations *Almighty Ascension *Perfection *Transcendent Physiology *Ultimate Fighter Associations *Almighty Object Fusion *Composite Deity Physiology *Double-Edged Power *Legendary Form *Prime Being *Mutated Godhood *Nigh Omnipotence *Ultimate Invincibility Limitations *Some users may only be able to maintain this transformation for short periods of time. *Reaching the Zenith form may have a great cost on the users mind, body and soul. *Although user has ascended or transcended to the ultimate stage of power they might not be omnipotent. Lest they have the utmost potential to push that boundary. *The scale of user's power might depend on the user's origins or race; it can range from peak human state to transcendent physiology. Known Users Gallery Green Scar Hulk.jpg|The Green Scar incarnation of the Hulk (Marvel) is the most powerful and intelligent one yet. Ultimate Ben.png|In his Ultimate form, Ben 10,000 (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) can instantly use any of his alien powers without changing form, as well as access Anodite magic. Rikudō_Sennin_Mōdo.png|After receiving the chakra of all nine Tailed Beasts, as well as half of the power of the Sage of the Six Paths, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) reached his highest state of power, Six Paths Sage Mode. Kal Kent.jpg|Kal Kent (DC Comics), an evolved Kryptonian from the year 1 million, possesses vastly evolved Kryptonian powers, as well as several others as a result of additional alien, extradimensional, and supernatural admixtures in his bloodline. Rsora_no_otoshimono_075_038-039.jpg|Astraea (Sora no Otoshimono) evolved to her absolute peak state after activating her Pandora System twice. Screenshot_2_21099.jpg|Godzilla from (Godzilla: Final Wars) is the most powerful incarnation after gaining infinite Kaiser power. Krystalline_Basilea.png|Evangeline (UQ Holder) has evolved past her original state of power after 80 extra years of being alive, allowing her to master Magia Erebea to a whole new level, granting her the power of Krystalline Basilea a state beyond Queen of Ice. Rugal-god-c2.jpg|After defeating Akuma, Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters/Capcom vs. SNK 2) took Akuma's Satsui no Hado for himself and combined it with his Orochi power, becoming God Rugal. Adult Gon Anime.png|Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter) Golden_Frieza_art.png|After undergoing training, Frieza (Dragon Ball) achieves his Ultimate Evolution, in which he has a power level of 100 quintillion. Aizen_Fourth_Form_Full.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) gained godlike power upon becoming one with the Hōgyoku, with his final form transcending the limits of Soul Reapers and Hollows alike. TheAnimeGallery.com_100870_440x600.jpg|When using the Final Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) fuses with Zangetsu and his inner Hollow, reaching his highest state of power. VegetaAndGokuSS401.png|After regrowing their tails and mastering the Golden Great Ape form, Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball GT) ascended to the final and most powerful Super Saiyan state, Super Saiyan 4. Ultimate_Gohan_DBZ.jpg|After having all of his latent potential unlocked by the Old Kai, Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) reached his highest state of power, becoming Ultimate Gohan. Asura_The_Destructor.png|After having the Mantra Reactor of the Karma Fortress implanted in his body, Asura (Asura's Wrath) obtained godlike power, becoming Asura the Destructor. Category:Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Almighty Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Combat Powers Category:Forms Category:Fighting Power Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Peak Powers